Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow ?
by Peace-Kayla
Summary: What if Bella and Edward were not ment for each other ?
1. What are you doing Jake ?

**Authors Note , I wrote this like 2 years ago .. so please accept the awful mistakes that I'm too lazy to fix n_n**

**[Bella Pv]**

*BOOM!*

What was that? I opened my eyes to see Jacob fall in through my window. I was furious and quickly jumped to my feet and ran to him.

"Jake! What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Bellaa! Ch-h-ill."

"Jake are you drunk?" I was so disappointed in him.

"Bells, I don't drink...much." Jake looked at me with his big honest eyes for a second, then looked up and let out a huge burp. He stood staring at me for a moment, and I could see he was truly sorry. I thought of what Edward would say if he saw Jake in my room at this time .

"Jake get out!"

I was trying not to wake Charlie. I looked at my clock and saw it was 2:47 in the morning. I stared at Jake and saw he was starting to cry. His eyes were glistening. It nearly made me invite him to stay .

"Jake, please tell me why your were drinking."

"Bella I was talking to the guys, and we were talking about you, and how we know your getting busy with that blood sucker. Who knows what you and him do together! You told me he sleeps in here every night. I'm nearly positive you two have been getting sexual !"

He looked down as if he was ashamed of what he had just said, and I knew he was. He put his hands in his pocket, and waited for me to say something to him.

"We are not doing anything Jake! I can't believe you would think that. Do you think I'm some kind of...of...slut?", I wasn't about to tell him about how I wanted to do stuff with my Edward, but unlike me, Edward wanted to wait until we were married to do anything sexual besides our usual midnight kisses .

"No, Bella no that's not what I think at all! I guess I'm a little.. uh.. jealous that's all !"

"Jake just leave, I'll call you in the morning, wait do you have a ride home? How did you get here?"

"Oh, Embry drove me here, and he's waiting outside." I looked out the window to see Embry laying in the car asleep. Poor kid, he was probably exhausted from driving down here, and listening to Jakes complaining. I seriously considered driving them both home since Jake was drunk, but I remembered I needed to sleep , and not give Charlie any reason to be angry with me.

"Fine Jake, but promise me you'll be safe"

"Bella I will"

I felt pretty bad for yelling so I gave him a kiss on his cheek, a friendly hug, and threw him out. Then I finally got back to bed. After all that I couldn't get to sleep, I kept worrying about Jake, and whether or not he got home safe. I assured myself that I'd give him a quick call in the morning.


	2. Sorry Bella

I rubbed my eyes, and try to make out what the clock says next to me, it's 8:24. Jake's visit kept me thinking all night. I turned over to look at the chair in the corner of my room, that usually displayed Edward but, he wasn't there. He didn't even come by last night. Maybe something happened to him, or maybe Carlisle didn't want him to leave the house last night . I'm going over to the Cullens house right now! Luckily for me it's summer break, and I don't have to wake up early and leave to school, but even then Edward was with me. Well, I'll call first and then go over .

"Alice?"

"Hey Bells." She sounded pleasant .

"Is Edward there?" I asked with a sort of suspicious tone.

"What?"

She sounded surprised to hear me ask for Edward? I always called for him. Something had to be wrong or different over at the Cullens. I just didn't know what.

"Edward? Is he there?"

"Ummm, yeahhh," she said hesitating.

"Can I talk to him?", I asked feeling a bit irritated caused by my lack of sleep.

"Actually he is out."

"Okay, well do you mind if I stop by, or do you want to go shopping later or something?"

"Not today, got to go, bye"

Alice hung up the phone before I could even say bye. I'll go over and see. I knocked on the door. Nobody was answering. Someone came to the door, who is it? Edward.

"Bella?"

"Edward?"

"I was asking for you on the phone but Alice said you were out."

"Yes, well, I told Alice to.. nevermind!"

"What?"

"Ugh, Bella I was going to tell you tonight," He said that like I did something wrong ? Was he going to break up with me?

"What? Edward tell me right now! You owe me at least that!," Okay, I didn't mean to yell but he was lying and keeping things from me . I stopped yelling and listened to what he had to say.

"Well, remember when I told you Vampires, as well as Werewolves imprint?" He said this like it was an issue for us. It never was in the past.

"Yeah, but I don't see what that has to do with anything?"

"Well, Bella there were some Vampires passing through here, and well, I imprinted."

"Edward what do you mean you imprinted? I-uh, have to go!" Listening to this was something that was impossible for me to do. I couldn't stay! What if he broke up with me in the next sentence? It was a constant conversation of negativity, and I just couldn't handle it.

I knocked on Jakes window, and there was no answer. I knocked again but this time louder. Billy came out and looked shocked to see just me there.

"Hey Bella, is Charlie out there with ya?"

"No, it's just me, I came to see Jake."

"Oh, he's out here on the couch sleeping off a really bad head ache. I caught him coming in last night drunk. Did you know anything about it?"

"I know he was drinking and went to my house last night," I laughed, but Billy didn't.

"Bella", he said very seriously. "I hope he didn't disturb Charlie or you! If so, he's grounded!"

"No, it's not necessary."

Billy and I both turned to Jake who had just gotten up. I was still standing in the doorway.

"Bella come on in"

"Jake are you alright?"

"Yeah Bella, sorry about last night."

"It's okay Jake, I can't stay long but I want you to know it's alright."

"Wait, Bella I just want to say, I don't remember what I said to you last night, but I only went to see you because I wanted to tell you I...Imprinted on someone. Her name is Abbey.

She's actually really nice Bells, I bet you'd like her. She is 16, and goes to school with me. She knows about everything and apparently she has liked me for quite a while. So, I guess we are dating now, which is good for you ." He laughed at smiled at me with his usual Jake smile which I feared I wouldn't be seeing much of anymore. I sighed and hugged him .

"Oh, umm, Bella are you okay with that, I know you and I would never happen for real. I'll leave you and Edward alone now. I'm sorry for things in the past. " He let me go , and started walking away from me .

I couldn't help it but I started to cry. They were tears of mixed emotions, and I ran to give Jake another hug, but this time longer and more intense . He quickly invited me for breakfast, but I told him I had a lot of summer reading to catch up on. So I just left.

I walked around my room for a long, long while thinking about what Jake and Edward had told me. I wanted to die right there. I pulled myself together and called Edward, and just let him talk. I tried to listen.

It started off with him telling me he was sorry then it got more interesting.

"Bella!", he said.

"What?"

"I am so sorry, I honestly still love you, and I want you to know it wasn't your fault or my fault that I imprinted."

"God ! Edward I'm not blaming anyone, I just feel horrible! You know I love you. I don't love anyone else." I just raising my voice when he interrupted .

"Bella please just listen, I still love you and she doesn't mean a thing to me, at all."

"Edward, you told me that when you imprint you don't feel anything at first but then all the love comes to you in about a week of being in each other's presence. I want you to spend time with her. This happened to you for a reason and I don't want to stop you."

"No Bella, I can't you are the only one who made me feel alive again, who made me feel like a real person and not a monster, your my one true love. I can't imagine being with anyone but you. Please Bells, I dream of being in your life forever."

"Edward.. just go." It hurt me to encourage their upcoming relationship but I knew he'd be happier with her. They were the same. I'm simply a human. He deserves better.

"Fine, Bella."

"Wait, Edward does Alice know about you imprinting?"

"No, Bella. It's not something I felt like telling her today. She's been acting a little odd. I hate to do this to you like this, but can you check up on her? "

He hung up the phone, and so did I but then I called Alice right away.

I sat on my bed and waited for her to call me back after she didn't answer. I left a message asking her what had happened. I mentioned that I was worried and to call me back ASAP! I laid down resting my head because I was still tired from being scared by Jake. I fell asleep.


End file.
